


Wedding Dance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dance

It wasn't really planned to marry in front of so many people but once they had invited some of the groups that they had known it had turned into something of a chaotic wedding. All the same Darcey had found that she didn't much mind, she had Anton, that was all that had mattered when they started to plan it. Now, with the wedding done, they had their first dance. 

Anton, naturally, had pulled her close, the warmth of his hand on her back allowing her to lean so that her forehead came to rest against his shoulder. She didn't need to look where she was going, she was following his moves and that was all that mattered. 

She had been aware only of how she felt tucked against him. Safe, loved. Wanted. 

They had remained together even as others moved to join them. Music chosen had always been at least a little romantic and now Anton found he was smiling when Darcey allowed him to pick her up, kissing him softly. 

"I love you... Mrs Du Beke."


End file.
